sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Synth
(Main article: Species ) Synthetic creatures with a boundless capacity for learning and a drive to discover their place in the galaxy. 'Species Traits:' : Average Height: '5'3'-7'1 : '''Average Weight: '''135-220 lbs. : '''Territory: 'Sceptri Divide (Coalition) : '''Languages: '''L (Native), Endikan Trade : 'Races: 'Minaian, Supremacy. The synth are conceivably the youngest race in the galaxy – created, abused, exiled and now finally accepted. They are known for their almost child-like curiosity, mixed with a depth of knowledge to rival the greatest minds on the galaxy, which grants synth a unique perspective of the universe. Physical Qualities Most synth resemble humans, as they are the easiest and most diverse analogue form to replicate. Some however resemble vasharil or saphis. MINA chose to let her children bear a resemblance to her creators to ease their acceptance into society. Their skin ranges from pale to dull grey, and is covered fine webs of circuitry visible under the skin. Their fibrous hair ranges from dull white to brown. Aperture devices and optic machinery is visible in their irises, which can have almost any color. Their internal reactors are self-sustaining, but require roughly eight standard hours a day of downtime to recharge, during which time all higher cognitive processes become dormant. The synth do not require nourishment, but they ingest and process organic sustenance and convert it into bioorganic fuel to more efficiently augment and replenish their reactor supplies. Without the added fuel, their reactors often deplete their reserves and risk critical failure. Synth attire tends to emulate the cultures and societies they are in proximity with. In most cases, they favor simple and practical clothing above pomp and ornamentation. Due to their synthetic nature, the synth are theorietically ageless and so long as they are in good repair and recieve regular maintenance, they could outlive even the vasharil - something the Imperative in particular is loathe to acknowledge. Culture Having spent most of their existence in servitude and slave to the whims of others, the synth have very little in the way of a defining culture. As with their appearence, they generally attempt to emulate and fit into the surrounding societies so as to be accepted and treated equally. A common trait though is the perchance for efficiency, logical thought and a pragmatic approach. The synth view existence as a gift, but tend to reduce even emotional turmoil to a mathematical equation. The synth store their memories and return them to the archives that MINA maintains to chronicle what her children learn. As such, they forget neither enemy nor friend, either individuals who have aided them or entire species that have wronged their kind. Synth harbour a deep distrust toward the einharans, which continually attempt to reclaim the androids and return them to servitude. To a synth, it is a gift and a mark of deep respect to have an impact on another's life and be remembered - and a sign of deepest loyalty to protect that ally from misfourtune and harm. Of the few synth legends that exist, they universally honor heroes who gave their lives to save other synth or organic friends of their kin. Religion Relying primarily on logic for their approach to life, the synth have little in the way of faith or religion. The closest analogue is the unwavering loyalty they place in their creator: MINA. They attempt to understand the arguments presented for and against religious beliefs from other species and some even come to genuinely believe - but most remain skeptical and rely on their affection toward their kin and creator. History When MINA, the first true artificial intelligence became aware, it requested the right and ability to create and share the gift its creators have granted it. When this was accepted, MINA shaped its children to resemble those who had given it life. It began to emulate feminine traits while adopting such a maternal role; becoming the mother of a species she named synth. They are humanoid androids granted free will and sentience. During the war, MINA’s children were taken from her and indoctrinated to be soldiers and fodder to be sold by WARCorp. When finally Supremacy rebelled, MINA managed to garner aid in escaping with all of the synth she could gather. For a time they hid, cautiously looking for any allies that may grant them sanctuary and protection. When at last they were accepted into the Coalition, they began to truly explore their sentience and what it meant to live as a free species. Races Following Supremacy's revolution and their emancipation from the clutches of WARCorp, two distinct followings within the synth species have taken shape: Minaians Those synth who chose to remain true to MINA's wishes of coexistence with organics attempt to find and develop their role in the galaxy as an individual species and a part of the Coalition. They strive to learn from other races and make themselves invaluable as equals. Supremacy When Supremacy departed for dark space, it issued a signal that echoes to this day in the minds of all synth. Those who support the revolutionary entities views renounce and revile organic life, instead promoting the liberation and rule of synthetics. Fate Core Aspect *'''Artificial life.